pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan's Ludicolo
Ludicolo is a Pokémon owned by Brendan. It was the second Pokémon he caught, and his third overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Azurill, Lotad followed Brendan around the garden they were at, helping Brendan find a wrench and cool him off after Brendan accidentally ate a Tamato Berry. Afterwards, Lotad followed Brendan, wanting to travel with him. Brendan caught Lotad after that. In Vs. Numel, Lotad came out of its Pokéball on its own, and angered a horde of wild Slugma, causing them to attack the group. It then befriended a Numel that was interested in Brendan's shirt. Brendan then used it to battle the same Numel later, though it had difficulty listening to him. In the end, Lotad won and helped Brendan catch the Numel. In Vs. Meditite, Lotad tried some of Brendan's Pokéblocks, which were very dry. It was the only one of Brendan's Pokémon able to tolerate the flavor. In Vs. Loudred, Lotad popped out of its Pokéball, along with Misty's Psyduck, disturbing the Whismur of the Rusturf Tunnel. In Trick House, Brendan chose Lotad to walk around with him inside the Trick House. There, it evolved into Lombre, without any sort of reason, baffling Brendan. Lombre then continued to play practical jokes on Brendan for the rest of the episode. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Lombre is chosen to help Brendan stay afloat in a storm at sea. However, Lombre played around instead, pushing Brendan away, causing a small skirmish. They are saved by Misty's Psyduck. In Vs. Natu, Lombre is used to fight off Team Magma's Slugma, who are attacking from above. In Vs. Sableye, Brendan chose Lombre for the Battle Round in the Rubello Contest. It battled Natasha's Sableye. Due to Sableye's Stall ability and quick executions when it did move, Brendan and Lombre were unable to figure out its tactics. Sableye causes Brendan to lose all his points, causing Lombre to lose the battle. In Vs. Kecleon, Lombre splashes in a puddle with the other Water Pokémon. Brendan has it help him search for a hiding Kecleon, but it is more interested in playing jokes on Brendan. After Brendan protects it from Kecleon's attack, however, Lombre begins to listen to him. Brendan uses Lombre to battle against Kecleon, where it learns Zen Headbutt, as well as reveal its ability to be Swift Swim. Lombre wins the battle, allowing them to return Kecleon to its trainer. In Gorebyss vs. Huntail, Lombre was chosen to battle a Clamperl. It initially didn't listen, but once Clamperl attacked it, Lombre fought and defeated it, allowing Brendan to capture it. In Vs. Gorebyss and Lombre, Lombre is used along with Gorebyss in a double battle against Ian's Gulpin and Marshtomp. In Vs. Harley, Lombre trains with Ian's Grovyle, in an attempt to learn Mega Drain. It can't learn Mega Drain, however, and learns Giga Drain instead. Brendan then uses it for the appeal round of the Izabe Contest, then the battle round against Harley's Cacturne. Despite an early advantage, Harley plays a trick that get in Brendan's head, stopping him. Lombre sprays him with Water Gun to snap him out of it, and they win the contest. In Vs. Mawile, Lombre has a practice battle against Ian's Loudred, the battle causing it to blast off. It is found being nibbled on by a Mawile, it seeming to enjoy the process. In Vs. Lanturn, Steven Stone gives Brendan a Water Stone, allowing him to evolve it into Ludicolo. This reveals that it is Male as well. Ludicolo dives into the ocean with Brendan, and battles wild Gyarados. In Vs. Dustox, Ludicolo is chosen for the appeal round of the Grand Festival. He used his energetic dancing, combined with Rain Dance and Swift Swim, to create a dazzling and blinding dance. In Vs. Cacturne and Banette, Ludicolo battled with Gorebyss against Harley's Cacturne and Banette. They struggle in the beginning, but wash away Harley's Sandstorm with Rain Dance. With both Pokémon using Swift Swim, they were able to fend off Harley's Pokémon, giving them the win. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Ludicolo uses Rain Dance to try and put fires out. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Nidoking, it's revealed that Brendan left Ludicolo at home in Petalburg City. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Ludicolo, Ludicolo is used in a battle round of the Wallace Cup. He battles against Ian's Piplup, using Rain Dance to increase his speed with Swift Swim. The two battled evenly, each landing strong blows and dazzling combinations. Ludicolo strikes Piplup with a surprise Giga Drain, setting him up to clash head on with Piplup. In the end, Brendan had more points, allowing him to move onto the next round. In A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto, Ludicolo was used to battle the Hippowdon Riders, battling the one specializing in Thunder Fang. It used Rain Dance to wash away the Sandstorm, then defeated Hippowdon with a sped up Water Gun. Known Moves Trivia * Lotad had a slow personality, similar to Brock's Lotad from the anime. * As a Lombre, it is very mischievous. * Its evolution into a Ludicolo is revealed early in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Grass Pokemon Category: Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Brendan's Pokemon (PT)